With the advancement of wireless technology, customer expectations of voice quality are increasing. Several types of fixed wireless or mobile wireless handset units are available in today's market. Moreover, various wireless carriers provide levels of voice quality that vary from carrier to carrier.
Research in the consumer and domestic markets suggests that the voice quality provided by, for example, U.S. wireless carriers, vary significantly from end-point customer premises equipment (CPE) unit to unit and also from brand to brand. The voice quality of wireless carriers have yet to reach the average voice quality of traditional fixed-line telephone networks. Furthermore, the increasing uses of wireless HUBs eliminate the need for a customer to have both a wireless account and a traditional land-line account. Wireless HUBs allow the customer to access a wireless network using, for example, a personal computer or traditional land-line phone. By measuring, fixing, and controlling the quality of the end-point wireless CPE (e.g., wireless HUB or wireless handset), it is possible to approach the voice quality of traditional fixed-line networks.
Referring to FIG. 3A, there is illustrated block diagram of a system 300A that illustrates a historical shortcoming associated with attempting to measure the acoustic quality of an endpoint: that the acoustic quality of the entire wireless network, including the end-point CPE, would be measured In system 300A, a test signal is transmitted from an output 312A of a digital speech language analyzer (DLSA) 302A. The test signal propagates through a wall jack 316A to a communications network. The network comprises a central office (CO) 318A, and a cellular base station and antenna 320A. The test signal is transmitted from antenna 320A to a HUB 322A. An input 314A of DSLA 302A receives the test signal. The test signal is then analyzed to determine voice quality. However, the overall voice quality includes distortion from network elements 318A, 320A, and HUB 322A.